


Stunning

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set post "The Caretaker." 12 and Clara realise their feelings for each other.





	Stunning

_"She was absolutely stunning. Well, she was always that, but particularly good in emergencies."_

The Doctor was deep in thought after the adventure at Coal Hill. It had been a hard time for him, meeting Clara's boyfriend and realising that he was everything he stood against.

He closed his eyes briefly as memories of the Time War resurfaced. Of course, Gallifrey was safe, but he'd never forget the pain that he went through. That his people went through.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Clara was getting ready for bed. Danny had gone home to do some marking, so she was alone.

She was tired from the previous couple of days, but something was on her mind. The way the Doctor had reacted to her dating Danny. He'd been flattered that apparently she was dating Adrian, which who was definitely not her type. Ok, maybe just a little bit. But, why was he so happy about it?

Clara chuckled as she remembered the Doctor thinking that his disguise was brilliant-he'd just put a coat on, for goodness sakes!

She'd learnt a lot whilst time travelling, and was missing the Tardis already.

Back on the Tardis, the Doctor was sat in the console room, frowning.

His ship gave him the mental equivalent of a scowl, and then a slap.

"All right, you grumpy thing! Should I tell her?"

Another slap, and a short, sharp, hum.

"Okay, fine."

The ship shifted and creaked, easing through the vortex and landing at Clara's house a few hours after he'd left.

Clara was asleep, dreaming of impossible planets and soufflés. She didn't stir at the Tardis arriving, even though the Doctor had left the brakes on.

He stepped out and smiled at the sight before him-Clara looked sweet when she was asleep. Not that she wasn't already, of course.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked, shaking her awake gently.

"No." She told him.

"But-"

"No! Doctor, at least let me sleep for a bit before you want to go adventuring again!" The brunette growled.

"Okay. Yes Clara, see you soon." He replied, somewhat sheepishly, and obliged, skipping ahead until 9 the next day.

Luckily, it was a Saturday, he knew that she didn't have any plans.

Clara awoke early, and made herself a cuppa, settling down to wait for the Doctor.

He arrived soon afterwards, when she was eating some toast for her breakfast.

"Ah!" She exclaimed when he arrived. "So, were d'you want to go?"

He smiled at her. "No, not this time. I have something to tell you."

"All right. Everything okay?" She asked. "Toast?"

"Please."

She made him some toast and they sat in the lounge together.

"So, what d'you want to tell me?" Clara asked with a smile on her face.

"No." The Doctor set his plate down. "I want to tell you something."

"Me too." Clara responded. "You first."

He took a deep breath. "Clara Oswin Oswald, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I have been since I first met you. I have fallen for you, truly, madly, deeply."

She smiled-that impossible smile, her eyes alight and her features lit up. "I love you too, you daft old man... It's you I'm in love with, not Danny. I told myself a better story because I didn't think that you felt the same."

"It seems..." The Doctor said, shuffling across the seat towards her. "That we're madly in love, and that we are both idiots."

They kissed, and suddenly everything was right in the world-no, the universe.

 


End file.
